


The Exorcist's Guide to Urchin Sitting

by Kymera219



Series: An Exorcist and a Miracle Walk into the Devil's Bar [2]
Category: Constantine (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John Constantine, F/M, Family Feels, John Constantine Needs A Hug, John attempts urchin sitting, Luci still fears the bedazzler, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: John is left to babysit an unamused Trixie while Lucifer and Chloe go on a police sting...can he win over the urchin or will he get ousted from his new family?
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar/John Constantine, John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Series: An Exorcist and a Miracle Walk into the Devil's Bar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704097
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	The Exorcist's Guide to Urchin Sitting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tricky_Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/gifts), [Kara_Foster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kara_Foster/gifts), [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts).



"John, do you have any experience with children?".

Before John could open his mouth, Lucifer piped in "the one you accidentally sent to Hell doesn't count".

John didn't have a counter for that.

"Oookay," Chloe was so not diving into that conversation, "you'll keep my kid in one piece, right?".

"Course, Luv, contrary to what this idiot here says," he gave Lucifer a dirty look, " I think me and our girl will do just fine".

The devil had the decency to look guilty. "I know you will, I shouldn't have mentioned that incident".

John ran a hand down his face, "I love you Luci, but one of these days you really need to learn some tact".

"From your lips to God's ear," Chloe muttered.

"I highly doubt Dad's going to listen to anyone that's dating me, but your right, and I'll try to be a little less moronic. Forgive me?".

"Yes, I forgive you," John leaned over and pressed his lips to Lucifer's, " You're damn lucky I'm a sucker for those puppy eyes of yours".

"Alright, emergency numbers are on the fridge, no chocolate cake before bed...is there anything I'm forgetting?".

"Don't leave anything you value wearing in the vicinity of her bedazzler gun," Lucifer warned,"wretched thing is a bane to my Armani ".

Chloe rolled her eyes before planting a kiss on John, "we'll be back later tonight".

"Look forward to it, luv".

************

Once they left, John went out into the living room in search of his charge for the evening.

"Beatrice? Where are you hiding, pixie?".

Trixie sighed and got up from behind the couch. She'd really hoped it was Lucifer or Maze that was watching her today.

"Where's mommy?".

"Your mum and Luci have to help Daniel with police sting," he told her,"so it's just you and me today, Pixie".

"Oh," she muttered with a pout.

John let out a sigh. Unlike Lucifer and Maze, the little girl did not take to the exorcist very well. He'd hoped, that some alone time might thaw the ice between them, but it didn't look like Trixie even wanted to be in the same room with him. 

It was going to be a long night.

"So, what would you like for dinner?".

"Chocolate cake?" She said mischievously.

"Your mum would have my hide if I did that...but, if you don't tell her I won't".

The smile he got in return was worth breaking that particular rule.

They sat in the living room eating a sinfully delicious cake (courtesy of Lucifer's credit card), and drawing pictures. John's forte was more towards sigils and runes, but he was still miles ahead of the stick figures his boyfriend produced.

"What's that you're drawing, pixie?"

"It's Daddy," Trixie said wistfully,"I miss him. He doesn't come around much now that you're here".

Ah, so that was the issue. John was going to come up with some creative hexes for the next time he saw the douche.

"Listen, Beatrice," she turned her attention to him," neither me nor Luci have any intention on replacing your dad. We want to be apart of your life,because we love your mum, and therefore we love you as well".

"I know, I don't come off as the most wonderful person, and I've made more mistakes in life than should be humanly possible, but I care greatly for you, my little pixie. I want to be your family....if you'll let me".

Trixie stared at him for a moment, then smiled as she launched herself at the exorcist, and threw her little arms around his neck.

It was the best hug John had ever gotten.

*************

When Chloe and Lucifer got home that night, they found John and Trixie laughing together,as he showed her various card tricks.

"Looks like you two had a good time," Chloe mused.

"Yeah, he's a magician!" Trixie shouted.

"That's great, Trix, now go get ready for bed".

"Okay, mommy," Trixie gave John a hug and kiss on the cheek, then hugged her mom and Lucifer, before running off towards her room.

Chloe collapsed onto the couch and cuddled into John's side.

"Did everything go okay?".

"It went fine, luv," he said as he wrapped his arm around her, "I think the little pixie and I are really getting somewhere".

Lucifer was cuddling him from the other side, when he noticed the paper in John's hand.

"Johnny.....did you hex someone,Darling?".

"Of course not, Luci," John chuckled as he put the paper in his pocket, " Now, why don't the three of us pop off to the bedroom and do some magic of our own?".

Later, John would swear (with his fingers crossed of course) that it was a sheer coincidence that Dan spent the next week with bubblegum pink hair.


End file.
